The present invention relates to golf club head designs, and in particular, to a golf club head design having a unique structure and corresponding weight distribution.
It is well known that optimum results are achieved in striking a golf ball when it is struck at the center of percussion of the golf club head. Although the golf club head has only a single point representing the center of percussion, various attempts to minimize off-center hits of a golf ball have been provided in the prior art. Most of these golf club head structures distribute the weight of the golf club head to the outside or peripheral edges in an attempt to minimize the torque produced by the off-center hit. For example, heel-toe weighted golf clubs have the mass of the golf club head concentrated at both the heel and toe with the center of percussion in the center.